The Distant Relative
by xX .Pirate Queen. Xx
Summary: What if out there in Canada, Mrs. Mercer actually had a sister, who gave birth to a baby girl, who grew up into a woman, and with the news of her aunt’s death, her own mother being to weak to venture, told her to go in her place, and then she catch’s the
1. Chapter 1

**The Distant Relative**

**Written by: S.a.p.S – xX .Pirate Queen. Xx**

A/N: Dedicated to the future Mrs. Garrett Hedlund. Godspeed? Lol. 3

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form yada, yada, yada, own Four Brothers, yada, yada, yada. However, I cannot vouch for Garrett Hedlund, I think someone's already under the impression they own them. ) Lol

Synopsis: What if out there in Canada, Mrs. Mercer actually had a sister, who gave birth to a baby girl, who grew up into a woman, and with the news of her aunt's death, her own mother being to weak to venture, told her to go in her place, and she catch's the attention of a young Jack Mercer? I'm not sure, but maybe it goes something like this…

Seulange was sitting on the couch as she attempted to play the new guitar her mother had just gotten her. Being 18 years old, she figured it's better now than never to learn how to play the damn thing. Seulange Hedlund, born to Linda Mercer, had a pretty alright life. Nothing was truly worrying her, and pretty much everything was going fine… except for her mother. Linda had suffered a stroke at the age of 52 very suddenly, restricting her to a very hard and tedious lifestyle. Seulange was close to her mother though, so it was nothing she couldn't get through.

The phone began to ring. "Seulange dear, could you please answer that? It's long-distance", Linda said, making her daughter cease what she was doing to go and answer the phone. "Y-hello", she said into the receiver. "Hello, is this aunt Linda?", the man on the other end said. Seulange made a screwed up face. As far as she knew, her aunt Evelyn didn't have nay children she knew of.

"Uhh, no? This is Seulange, her daughter", she said confused. There was a brief pause, followed by, "_Holy shit… Little baby Seulange? The one who used to follow me around?_", the man said. "Uhh, I guess so? Who is this?", she asked, still confused. The man laughed. "_It's your cousin, Bobby. Bobby Mercer?_", he said. Seulange gave an understanding sound and asked him how he was. Linda watched Seulange's face go from confusion, to happiness, and then finally to shock. Something wasn't right.

"Ok, I'll tell her. I understand. We'll be in Detroit within the next day or so. I'll see you then. Bye", Seulange said to the receiver before hanging up. Seulange took a seat beside her mother after placing the receiver on the hook. "Mom, that was Bobby Mercer… he gave me some bad news… Aunt Evelyn is dead", she said as gently as she could put it, without hurting her with the details of how exactly she had died.

After a few moments, Linda looked completely unscathed by the news, and only said one thing before getting up and leaving for her room, "I won't be able to go, so you'll go for me. They're good boys, and they'll take care of you, I promise", she finished. Seulange sat for a minute, got up and put her guitar in her case, definitely bringing it on her trip, and then went online to purchase a ticket for the next flight to Detroit from Toronto.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day after Bobby had called his aunt (not biologically of course), and told her daughter of what happened to his adoptive mother. He was lounging on the couch now with Angel on the phone, Jeremiah going through a few documents, and Jack playing his guitar on the couch. After a few minutes of "pling, plung, pling, pling, plung" being played on Jack's guitar, completely overpowering the sound of the TV, Bobby spoke up.

"Will you take that god damn thing out of here Jack! Jesus…", he said as he turned up the volume on the TV. Jack merely gave him a glare, and began "pling-ing" and "plung-ing" louder. "Will you shut up with that thing and go suck a cock?", Bobby said harsher, making Jack give him the finger and leave for his bedroom. "What's wrong with that boy?", Bobby asked rhetorically to himself as he lounged back into the seat of the couch.

"Don't give him such a hard time man. It's how he gets out his pain… let the boy be", Jeremiah said while he marked a few notes on some papers. Bobby scoffed, and continued to stare at the woman waltzing across the TV screen, flipping over letters on a giant green-board. He sighed. "Ding-Dong", was heard from the door, making him and Jeremiah both wonder what was up.

Bobby walked over to the door, looked through the peep-hole, and noticed it was a girl. He looked down from her face to her chest… scratch that… he noticed the woman. "It's Seulange", he said with a smile, opening the door. He opened his arms to give her a hug, until he noticed the guitar case in her hand. "Oh Fuck, not another one of those things…", he said with a pained look on his face.

Seulange gave her most genuine confused look, and said very shyly, "Hello to you too, Bobby". He smiled, "Come in , come in, what the hell's wrong with me", he said sarcastically as he picked up her suitcase and followed her in through the door. "You're staying with us right?", he asked. She nodded as she warmed up her hands.

Jeremiah looked up from his papers and noticed Seulange standing in the doorway. "When in God's name did you grow up?", he said with a smile as he went over and gave her a friendly hug, which she gladly returned, although not knowing all too well why. "So how you been?", he asked with a smile. "Good, I guess", she answered shyly still. Jeremiah laughed, "Haven't seen you since you were yay high", he motioned well below his knees with his right hand, making Bobby laugh.

"Well, in any case, it's good to see you, even if it's under bad circumstances", Jeremiah finished, slowly turning and walking back to where he was working. Angel looked up after a long while, finally noticing Seulange, and merely gave her a wave. He could scarcely remember meeting the young thing that long ago, so he hadn't felt compelled to be buddy-buddy towards her… unless he could get some. Which by the look she had given him, was very doubtful.

Bobby rolled his eyes at Angel, then picked up Seulange's suitcase, "Come on, lemme show you where you will be staying, milady", he said the last word with humor in his voice, making Seulange feel a little bit more at home, and a little more comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had heard the bell ring a few minutes ago, and few voices talking, but ignored it as he "plinked" away at his guitar to a new "Rancid" song he just finished teaching himself. A few moments later, he heard the familiar banging's of Bobby's fist on his door, and resentfully told him he could come in. He instantly regretting wanting to keep his door shut when he saw a girl standing at the door.

Jack felt his pants get about 4 sizes too small as he slowly let his eyes rise from her feet to her face, taking in every inch. She was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans with zebra-print patches, a modern-woman's Sex-Pistols shirts, not leaving that much for the imagination, and a leather jacket that fit her body perfectly. When he finally reached her eyes, they were just as beautiful, outlined with blue and green, and tattooed stars (he thought) going across from the corner of her eye to where he hair began. He hair. Oh god, that was something completely on it's own level. Pitch black, and messy… just how he liked it. And not too long… he hated getting tangled in the damn stuff.

"Hah! Fag-boy got a boner for a woman!", Bobby exclaimed with much amusement, making Jack's face go three shades darker than red, with embarrassment. Seulange tried her best to hide her flattered smile. "I'm not gay you ass-wipe", Jack said through clenched teeth. Bobby looked back down at Jack's pants, then at Seulange, and smiled. "I can tell that now. Jesus, I was wrong all this time. I need to rethink life… excuse me", he said as he walked away from the door, resuming his position at the couch in front of the TV.

"I'm sorry", Jack said hastily as he grabbed his blanket to cover himself. Seulange finally let out her laugh of pure amusement. "Why are you so embarrassed? I think it's… cute", she said as she leaned on the side of the door. Jack said nothing. "Well, anyways, I guess I'm your cousin, Seulange Hedlund. Your aunt Linda's daughter", she said. Jack gave her an odd look.

"So we're not related right?", he held his breath. Seulange gave his a reassuring shake of her head. Jack let out a long ragged breath. "Thank God for that", he mumbled as he looked under the covers, but realized it still wasn't time to remove the blanket from his desperate state.

"Hedlund huh? That's a fucked up name… pardon my French", he finished with a joking smile. Seulange opened her mouth in mock-hurt. "Well, Jack's--- Mercer's not--- Shut up", she finished, making Jack laugh. There was an awkward silence. "So how come I've never heard of you before?", Jack asked, finally moving the blanket, but once Seulange took of her jacket, he replaced it quickly.

She sat down on the edge of his bed, and picked up his guitar. "I dunno, maybe it's the same reason _I've_ never heard much about _you_. You're 19 right?", she asked. "21", he corrected. Seulange nodded understandingly. "Are you 19?", he asked her, which made her shake her head, "18". Jack nodded, and hid a devilish smile. He imagined what she would look like without the pants and shirt on, then about if she had no pants or shirt on, and was beneath him. That made him make an embarrassing sound come from his throat. He quickly cleared it.

"Do you know how to play?", he asked as she fooled around with a few strings. She shook her head. Jack moved the blanket from himself and knelt on the floor beside the bed, placing Seulange's fingers on a few keys. "You like 'Sex Pistols' then?", he asked. She nodded. He smiled.

"Here you go", he said as he moved her fingers to the proper strings, making butterflies zoom through Seulange's stomach. His touch was so warm and delicate, as if he was afraid to hurt or break her. After a few minutes, he'd already taught her the main few chords to her favorite "Sex Pistol's" song.

They were now laughing over something that happened to Jack at the last concert he went to, when "Green Day" played. It involved a drumstick, beer, and Jack's head. It made her laugh. Before they knew it, they were into a deep conversation about everything, books, movies, music, life… Until, Jack, while Seulange was laughing, quickly placed his fingers under her chin, and surprised her with a deep kiss.

Jack pulled away almost as quickly as it had started. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done---", he tried to finish, but was not match as he felt Seulange's lips press against his. With him still being on the floor, Seulange slid down the bed, her lips still entwined with his, as they began to kiss passionately on the ground. Jack moaned into her mouth, "Oh God you taste good", he moaned. He quickly changed places with her as he pushed her underneath him, and towered over her frame.

Seulange felt the bulge of his pants, and suddenly reality came back to her. Harsh reality. The two of you just met. She quickly got out from underneath him, and grabbed her jacket, hurrying out of his room, and into the living room with Bobby on the couch. Jack swore to himself as he sprawled out of the floor, saddened.

Seulange was panting as she sat down at the couch, making Bobby look at her sideways, and then slowly turn all of his attention to her. Jeremiah looked as well, and the Angel followed. "Don't… ask… please…", Seulange said as she turned up the volume on the TV. Bobby opened his mouth, then shut it as he smiled knowingly. Apparently the kid wasn't gay after all…


End file.
